


Old Birds in an Empty Nest

by MiyabiDreams



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Growing Old, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyabiDreams/pseuds/MiyabiDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More old work! Inspired by some lovely <a href="http://n23.deviantart.com/art/Old-birds-in-an-empty-nest-212465149">fan art.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Birds in an Empty Nest

The sunlight so bright it was nearly painful to the eye streamed in what seemed to be a solid bar from the single high, un-shuttered window and warmed the thighs of a pair on the floor, swaddled in nothing but a single black robe between the two of them, cushioned upon a white tunic near their heads. Slow kisses passed between chapped lips, always lingering, always pulled into small, content smiles as the men trading them shared what almost seemed to be a private joke.

Gone were the days that they would rut shamelessly, gagging one-another with crimson belts to badly conceal their relationship between the bureau's walls. They were well past muttering, hissing, growling obscene things in eachother's ears to aid in the approach to climax. The orgasms hardly mattered anymore.

What they loved was the closeness. The silence of the bureau now that there was nobody there to come in and demand information or weaponry surrounded them as a second skin. Legs itchy against other legs continued to move slowly, subtly, toes tickling roguishly along the arches of toughened feet until one man finally had to draw back to take a breath of laughter.

"Malik, please, you know I hate when you do that," the grandmaster of the assassins pouted, though it was with a smile barely concealed. The older man simply smirked and continued to scrape his toenails along one of the only sensitive places left on his lover's body until finally the foot was drawn away and his thigh was nudged by a gentle knee.

"You should not have revealed the weakness to me, idiot," Malik smiled, his eyes crinkled with a smile that only one man had ever seen so close by.

"You know all of my weaknesses by now though, _habibi_." Altair continued to pout, but that broke into a true smile as the lightest blush came across Malik's cheeks from just that name.

"And you obviously still know mine," the old Dai said a tad reproachfully. He wrinkled his nose, but closed his lips on those of the man above him, single hand running up along scarred, age-toughened skin and lacing into the graying hair at the nape of the assassin's neck. The man almost seemed to purr as his eyes fell closed, head arching up slightly into that touch. Malik simply chuckled once more and pressed his lips against Altair's Adam's apple then relaxed back to lay his head on the ground once more. "I thought by now I would be too old to turn colors over something like a pet name."

"You still call me novice in spite of my station," Altair pointed out but still smiled faintly as he traced a calloused finger down the line of Malik's thickly-stubbled jaw. He sighed internally for a moment at the gratuitous amount of grey hair speckled among the black. Malik had begun graying at a decidedly early age, barely into his thirties when the first hairs had shown up. They both counted it as lucky that he hadn't started _losing_ his hair, which had always seemed like a real possibility given how much stress he always seemed to be under.

But then, that was why they both enjoyed these private escapes to Masyaf. The assassin's bureau had been moved into Jerusalem, with Altair's reasoning to his novices being that it would simply be more convenient to be closer to their most accurate and most important informant. Most of the men under Altair's command knew about the relationship between the two, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

Now it was just the two of them, clad only in sunlight rapidly fading as they traded quiet, friendly jibes between sweet, tender kisses until finally, one laid his head against the other's shoulder and they dozed once more, two old birds in an empty nest.


End file.
